


及时行乐

by Tsss



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oralwork
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsss/pseuds/Tsss
Summary: 给3k的贺文。指定沙发play





	及时行乐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3k](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=3k).



及时行乐

你打了一个哈欠。

电视机里播放着一部香港的老电影，你有点累，看着色彩昏暗的屏幕昏昏欲睡。权志龙在你身边有一搭没一搭的摸着你的头发。他像平日里那样戴着眼镜盘着腿坐着，目光专注的盯着电视荧幕。

你的目光从他紧抿的嘴唇，滑到他滚动的喉结。

“最近没有满足你吗？用这样的眼神看我。”

“oppa……”你被他突如其来的情色问话吓了一跳，鼓起脸想要反驳的时候权志龙转过头，握住你拍到他身上的右手。

“做吗？”

电视机里传来枪声，电影正进行到精彩的时刻。

你在爆破声中被扑过来的年长爱人扒下裤子。恶劣的是他居然握住你的要害，十分无辜的问你，“宝宝，你是不是把从oppa那里榨到的子弹都存到自己弹匣里了？”

“你……你不是要看电影吗？”

“看什么看。又是舔嘴唇又是拉领口，宝宝你是诚心勾引oppa，嗯？”

权志龙喋喋不休的细数你在刚刚的几十分钟里做了多少害他没办法专心电影的事，从打哈欠伸出的舌头到无意识哼出的奶音。你闭上嘴任由他说个够，在他手指往里伸的时候抬脚试图推开他，却反而被他含住脚趾。

“志龙！”

你惊叫，屁股向后蹭，沙发不平整的布料质感让你有点不舒服，但这种不适很快被快感驱散了。

他含住了你的sex pistol。

这不是你突然想出来的比喻，而是他边咬你边洋洋自得说出来的词汇。电视里男女主角在枪炮的背景下劫后余生，搂抱着交换悠长的亲吻。你喘息着把视线放在正前方那个不断晃动的头上：权志龙的头发还没有长长，边缘的毛刺刮着你大腿内侧的肌肤，除了痒，还有些说不清道不明的感觉。这感觉不仅让你脸红到耳根，也给他的吞咽造成了困难，他把你的东西吐出来，保持着跪坐在地上的动作，单手扯掉他的睡裤。

“oppa已经上好膛了。”

权志龙缓慢的站起身，你抬头看着他，他翘起一边嘴角，把掉落到脚踝的睡裤踢到一边。

“你准备好了吗？”

你舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手。


End file.
